escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Túneles
Túneles es una novela de ciencia ficción y fantasía escrita por Roderick Gordon y Brian Williams. Publicada en 2007 por Barry Cunningham ―editor que descubrió a Harry Potter―, originalmente se llamó The Highfield Mole pero el título fue cambiado por la editorial. En 2008 se publicó la segunda parte llamada Profundidades (Deeper). El 18 de mayo de 2009 se publicó en inglés la tercera parte llamada Freefall (Caída libre), la cual se publicó en español el 2 de noviembre de 2009. El 3 de mayo de 2010 en Reino Unido se publicó ''Closer'' (Al límite), la esperada cuarta novela de la saga. En marzo de 2013 se publicó Spiral (Espiral) y en 2014 se programó la salida del sexto y último título: Terminal. También se tiene programada una adaptación cinematográfica para esta saga, que estará a cargo de la empresa Relativity Media, dirigida por Mikael Håfström. Antecedentes de publicación e historia Aunque, con anterioridad, los autores habían mandado trozos de la historia a varios editores, The Highfield Mole fue publicada con el dinero de los propios autores el 17 de marzo de 2005, con un limitado tiraje de 500 copias en tapa dura y 2000 copias en tapa blanda, financiado con la venta de la casa de Roderick Gordon. El libro recibió apoyo comercial previo a su publicación, y el tiraje entero se agotó en un solo día. Cuando el libro llegó a las manos de Barry Cunningham, de la editorial Chicken House, el 19 de noviembre de 2005, este anunció que había acordado los términos para publicar The Highfield Mole y un segundo libro de la serie. Cunningham trabajaba para la editorial Bloomsbury en Londres, famosa por publicar la obra de J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter, lo cual dio lugar al rumor de que se había creado «el próximo Harry Potter». En junio de 2007, Chicken House anunció que el libro se publicaría en el Reino Unido en julio de 2007, y que también había prevendido los derechos de la publicación en 15 idiomas (en todos el mundo se ha vendido a 40 editores). Los autores y Barry Cunningham también decidieron renombrar el libro como Tunnels (Túneles). En Estados Unidos la publicación iba a llevarse a cabo el 1 de enero de 2008. Con el anuncio de la fecha de publicación, y la cobertura de prensa en el Reino Unido, el precio de los libros de la tiraje inicial saltó espectacularmente. Un número de copias fue firmada por los autores y 80 copias de las 500 de pasta dura contienen una ilustración hecha a mano por Brian Williams, una inscripción por Roderick Gordon, y están firmados por ambos autores. Todas las camisetas, tarjetas postales, obra gráfica, y marcadores de libros que se repartieron como material de promoción en el momento de la publicación atraen el interés de los coleccionistas. La secuela, Profundidades, fue lanzada en el Reino Unido el 5 de mayo de 2008 y un tercer libro, Caída libre, fue publicado en Reino Unido el 18 de mayo de 2009. La serie se completa con "Al límite" , "Espiral" y "Terminal". Sinopsis Will Burrows es un chico de 14 años que tiene una particular afición que comparte con su padre: a ambos les encanta excavar en busca de tesoros y nuevos descubrimientos. Así descubre que, bajo el mismo Londres, existen túneles que no constan en ningún mapa y puertas olvidadas durante siglos. Pero… ¿adónde llevan? Un día el padre del muchacho, el Dr. Burrows, desaparece misteriosamente luego de descubrir unas raras personas que andan por la ciudad. Will decide ir en su busca con la compañía de su único e inseparable amigo Chester. Lo que no saben es que se encontrarán con un mundo paralelo al suyo gobernado por extraños, peligrosos y despiadados personajes. Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon han dedicado varios años y mucho entusiasmo a Túneles, novela que comenzaron a escribir cuando Williams perdió su trabajo en la banca de Londres. El destino quiso que la novela fuera a parar a manos de Barry Cuningham ―el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter―. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un auténtico fenómeno literario internacional. Los autores Roderick Gordon Roderick Gordon nació y creció en Londres. Estudió Biología en el University College donde conoció al irrefrenable Brian Williams, un prometedor estudiante de arte. Años más tarde, después que lo despidieran de su trabajo en la zona financiera de la ciudad, decidieron embarcarse en la aventura de escribir Túneles. En la actualidad Roderick vive en Norfolk, con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Brian Williams Brian Williams pasó gran parte de su infancia en un pueblo minero de Zambia, antes de que su familia regresara a Liverpool (Inglaterra). Estudió bellas artes en la prestigiosa Slade School of Fine Art y se dedicó a la pintura, a realizar instalaciones y al cine experimental. Más tarde trabajó en cine y televisión. Brian vive en Londres. Personajes Contiene spoilers: * Will Burrows / Seth Jerome: Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene un gran fanatismo por la excavación que comparte con su padre, el Sr. Burrows. Es totalmente albino (piel, pelo y ojos muy claros). * Chester Rawls: Es el mejor y único amigo de Will. Se caracteriza por ser bastante alto y gordo, pero es amable y le encanta leer historias de aventuras, y jugar a la PlayStation. Acompaña a Will en la búsqueda del Dr. Burrows, lo cual lo afectará en gran medida. * Rebecca Burrows: Hermana adoptiva de Will. Obsesiva por la limpieza, se encarga sola de las compras y deudas de la casa. En realidad la niña es una styx, encargada de vigilar a Will. Es la antagonista principal de la historia. * Dr. Roger Burrows: Padre adoptivo de Will. Trabaja en el museo de historia local, donde no gana mucho. En su gran curiosidad descubre un grupo de personas extrañas, que lo llevarán a encontrar un mundo subterráneo en las profundidades de Londres. * Sra. Celia Burrows: '''Madre adoptiva de Will, adicta a la televisión, no se preocupa más que en ver sus programas preferidos. * '''Tia Jean: Hermana de la Sra. Burrows. Es bastante descuidada en el tema de la limpieza, y no puede dejar de fumar. Vive sola en un departamento. * Sr. Jerome: Es el padre biológico de Will. Es muy serio y malhumorado, no le tiene simpatía, ni tampoco a los «seres de la Superficie». * Sarah Jerome - Macaulay: Madre biológica de Will (Seth) y Caleb. Trató de huir de la Colonia con sus dos hijos, pero debido al difícil trayecto tuvo que dejar a Caleb (después fue encontrado y recuperado por su padre) y continuar solamente con Will a la superficie. Allí este es adoptado por los Burrows. * Caleb Jerome: Hermano biológico de Will, lo acompaña en su aventura. Tiene dos años menos. * Tam Macaulay: Tío de Will y Caleb. Hermano de Sarah. Es simpático y valiente, y será de gran ayuda en la aventura de sus sobrinos. * Bartleby: Es un gato atípico, ya que es totalmente pelado y muy grande (de una raza llamada «cazador»), que es la mascota de Caleb. Los acompaña a este y a Will en la aventura. * Crawfly: Nombre que el tío Tam y sus amigos le asignan a un styx empeñado en perseguirlo. Es el padre de Rebecca. * Abuela Macaulay: Madre de Tam y Sarah, abuela de Will y Caleb. * Imago Freebone: Es un amigo de Tam, y ayuda a Will y Cal en su viaje. * Los Hermanos Clarke: Son dos hermanos que tienen una verdulera en el barrio de Will. Además de vender en la superficie son los encargados de proveer de verduras y frutas a la gente de la Colonia. * Los Styx: son una extraña raza humana que habita en el mundo subterráneo, encargada de dominarle. Tienen malvados planes para gobernar también a la Superficie. Son muy crueles y despiadados, y quitarán del camino a cualquiera que se interponga. * Joe Waites: Otro amigo de Tam, se caracteriza por solo tener un diente. * Jesse Shingles: '''Otro amigo de Tam, usa gafas. * '''Los grises: '''Una pandilla que molesta a Will y a otros niños en el colegio. El nombre se les da por el humo que hacen al fumar a escondidas. * '''Speed: Líder de los Grises. Molesta a Will y Chester en el colegio. * 'Segundo agente: '''Un oficial de policía del mundo subterráneo.Se encarga de hacerle la vida imposible a Will y Chester, cuando están en el calabozo. *"Señora Tantrumi": anciana que encuentra la esfera luminosa que el señor Embers le da al señor Burronws *"Señor Embers": es un amigo del señor Burronws. Nota de la editorial inglesa En el libro se incluye una nota de la editorial inglesa que va así: Recepción Túneles ha recibido buenas críticas. The Observer, Philip Ardagh en The Guardian, y el Daily Express mencionaron su vívida descripción, sus inteligente giros, y su imaginativa trama, en particular, Se convirtió en un best-seller en los Estados Unidos en 2007, entrando en la lista de Bestsellers del New York Times en dos ocasiones, y alcanzó el séptimo lugar en la categoría Chaper Libros, el 9 de marzo de 2007. Sin embargo, también ha sido criticado por su carácter de pequeñas porciones de desarrollo y su longitud. Cine Se hará una película basada en la serie de libros Túneles. La película, con la relatividad de prensa, se anunció el 13 de julio de 2007. Relativity Media (Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado, y Las crónicas de Spiderwick) es la compañía responsable de la producción. La producción de la misma se canceló con el cierre de la compañía responsable de la película. Referencias Enlaces externos * Mundo Puck, sitio web oficial de la colección. * Mundo Túneles, el sitio fan de la saga Túneles, de Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams. * The Highfield Mole, en el sitio web Mathew & Son. * Tunnels The Book, sitio web oficial. * TunnelsDeeper Fan Site (RU). * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.doublecluck.com/bookdetails.php?bid=119 Chicken House Publishing Ltd * Scholastic, US Publisher - includes video interview with authors * Williamson Tunnels, Liverpool (UK) - For Video of Author reading Tunnels excerpt, see Official Website Noticias * Publisher of Harry Potter to reveal 'next big thing' * Rowling publisher creates hype for new boy-wonder series * A boy archaeologist as the next Harry Potter? * Excerpt from Radio 4's Today Categoría:Novelas de 2007 Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción